Composites including plies of reinforcing fibers embedded in a matrix are highly desirable for their light weight and high strength. One example of a composite is carbon fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP), where the constituents include carbon fibers embedded in an epoxy matrix.
Fabrication of a composite part involves depositing reinforcing fibers on a tool surface of a layup mandrel tool. The fibers may be pre-impregnated with resin upon deposition (“prepregs”), or they may be dry and subsequently infused with resin. The resin-infused fibers or the pre-impregnated fibers are bagged and then cured.
Rapid fabrication of composite parts is desirable for a wide variety of reasons. Rapid fabrication may be used to prototype a part for an aircraft, automobile or other structure to provide a competitive assessment, trade study, or even working model. Rapid fabrication may be used to repair a product such as an aircraft, automobile, wind turbine or civil structure (e.g., a bridge component) and quickly return that product to useful service.